


Recovery and Redemption

by Lola9525



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, But only in later chapters, Cuz I do, F/F, F/M, I do listen to suggestions y'all!, Little Ozzy, Polyamorous Character, Thrax is married, and it only worked if ozzy was a girl, and ozzy hasn't been safe in a long time, but if that's not y'alls thing that's fine, but it's only in the beginning cuz my idea is waaay different than where illusion is going XD, but they're both poly, cuz littles need a completely safe space to age regress, fem!Ozzy, frank may or may not die, i just had an idea for this, if y'all know the comic you'll see the inspirations, inspired by night of fire by illusionevenstar on deviantart, not a lot, not because i don't like the idea of regular ozzy and thrax, ozzy is not friends with drix in this one, ozzy's a girl in this one, poly thrax, so only a few of them are semi important, the original characters are germs and virus', they're ozzy's friends, they're really just looking for a third, up to y'all honestly, you'll understand when you read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola9525/pseuds/Lola9525
Summary: Thrax receives a surprise upon going to meet Scabies. He's got a little white blood cell girl as a captive! Why is she there, what did Scabies do to her? And why did he care? Has Fem! Ozzy, some made up germs/virus girls and shenanigans. Lots of Shenanigans. Will follow the plot of the movie somewhat, but will be quite different.
Relationships: Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones/Thrax
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is 90% an old work that I'm transferring over from ff.net, will be undergoing revisions occasionally. Updates are sporadic as I have ADHD and am all over the place. I really hope you enjoy it, and if you see something that doesn't make sense or you have a suggestion, feel free to let me know! I try to respond to all comments. Reviews fuel my spark! <3

_**OK! SO THIS IS A RANDOM STORY I'VE HAD WRITTEN UP FOR MONTHS, AND I WAS CONVINCED TO PUBLISH AT LEAST A BIT OF IT BECAUSE THEY SAID THEY WOULD KILL FOR SOME FRESH THRAX OZZY STUFF. THEY HAVE READ IT AND LOVED IT, BUT I'M NOT CONFIDENT THAT YOU GUYS WILL. THIS IS fEMALE Ozzy AND INSPIRED SLIGHTLY BY ILLUSIONEVENSTAR'S NIGHT OF FIRE WHERE OZZY IS WITH SCABIES. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND, IT IS AN AWESOME COMIC AND WELL WORTH GOING THROUGH. SHE IS ON DEVIANTART, SO IF YOU LOOK UP HER NAME AND NIGHT OF FIRE IT SHOULD BE EASY TO FIND. THIS STORY, WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN HERE MAKES SENSE, THE REST OF WHAT I HAVE IS KIND OF... ALL OVER THE PLACE. LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS, AND I MAY POST MORE OF WHAT I HAVE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS VERY WELCOME, FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR CLEANSING RITUALS. ENJOY.** _

***Quoted from the movie ;)***

**{Left Armpit, 9:30 am}**

A group of male Germs and one female white blood cell sat in a private sweat gland. Though the germs all wore only towels, the white blood cell with asymmetrical short-long "hair," wore what appeared to be a very revealing toga, leaving very little to the imagination. She sat practically hidden behind a very heavy set germ who wore many rings, holding what appeared to be a chain leash, which led to a collar on the White blood cells' neck. The germ was known as Scabies. He spoke, questioning his subordinates whether or not a certain foot fungus had paid what he owed. When the answer was negative, the subordinate known as Bruiser was told to go deliver the message to pay up.

Humming is heard, and a figure walks in. Maroon skin, purple dreads, and gold-on-green eyes. The figure, clearly a virus, wore a black trench coat, a gray turtleneck, and black pants.

" **So. This is where the scum of Frank comes to fester."** The virus began, tone rather disgusted.

Bruiser frowned.

" **Hey, you lost pal? This here's a private sweat gland. Now beat it!"** he threatened, one pair of hands making a threatening gesture.

The Virus grinned and spoke as if Bruiser hadn't.

" **I'm looking for volunteers yo, some nasty germs who want in on a big score."**

He was playing with the chain around his wrist and hand, seeming unconcerned.

Scabies scratched his chin, then shot him down.

" **Yo Red, we run the rackets around here. Take your little Hustle someplace else.** " He dismissed.

The virus grinned.

" **Naw baby this ain't about no hustle. This is about the baddest illness any of y'all have ever seen."** he bragged.

" **Look who thinks he's the Ebola virus. Eh?"** Scabies taunted.

The virus frowned angrily as the other germs laughed. The girl flinched back a little at the sound of Scabies' laugh, but she went unnoticed as she was pretty well-hidden thanks to Scabies' form and the steam.

" **Ebola?** " The virus questioned.

" **Let me tell you something about Ebola baby."** He muscled his way in front of Scabies.

" **Ebola is a case of DANDRUFF, compared to me.** " he ground out.

Scabies stood up, hitching his towel up and ordering Bruiser to bury the virus in a blackhead, then proceeded to tell the virus how much work would be needed to get him out. The virus, clearly amused, hummed.

" **Sounds like a gas, Baby. Bring it on."** He turned around and walked away a bit, clearly unconcerned. Bruiser went for a punch, which the Virus easily caught. The bracelet around the virus's wrist swayed with the movement. He made a tutting noise, then bent Bruisers' wrist back painfully before kicking him away. While Scabies began to scold Bruiser, the virus's claw began to glow red, and he placed it in the water, making steam fill the room and causing the germs to panic. Scabies pulled the girl in front of him by the leash, hoping to use her as a shield. The germs were being easily taken down, then the Virus came to Scabies, easily tossing the girl to the side before taking scabies out. Impressively enough, scabies was still talking even as what was left of him was sucked up into a drain. Once the steam was clear, the germs were at a loss. One of them went over to the girl, helping her up and undoing the leash and collar while the germ with a hat asked the Virus what kind of sickness he had in mind. This made the virus grin.

" **Deadly.** Who's the girl?" he asked, confused as to how he hadn't noticed her before. She was cute. Could use a bit more life in those pretty eyes though. The germ who helped her up, a rather scrawny, gentle-looking germ looked hesitant but gave the information anyway.

"She's uh, a white blood cell Scabies made his uh, Pet" The cell flinched a bit at the word, which The virus made note of, "a long time ago. She used ta be a cop workin' with immunity, but cuz she made a big screw up a couple of years ago Immunity turned her out. She couldn't afford her house and nowhere else wanted to hire a screw-up ex-cop so she ended up on the streets. Till Scabies that is. He offered her a job and a place ta live. The job was standard, supposed ta just help him look good Ya know? Be eye candy. But uh, Scabies took it a bit too far, somewhat broke her spirit. She can't even be touched without flinchin', and I haven't seen her smile since the day Scabies hired her. I don't think he's uh, touched her like that but uh, I'm not entirely sure on that from how bad she reacts ta touch she don't see comin'." The virus frowned. He was far from a good person but even he felt disgusted. He went up to the cell, humming at the brace on her left arm that proclaimed her property of Scabies, with her full name~.

"Well then, I apologize we couldn't have met under better circumstances, Ozzy." The cell blinked. She hadn't heard her name in nearly 2 years. If it hadn't been for the brace, she'd have probably forgotten it by now. The virus hummed a bit, claw coming up to the brace and melting the hinge of it, and laughed at the surprised look on everyone's faces when it hit the ground.

"You won't be needing that anymore Sweetheart now will you?" He turned away, walking towards the exit.

"Let's go see what other recruits we can scrounge up. I've got a deadline to make. Come on if you like Jones." The germs looked at each other before following the virus. The White blood cell stood there for a minute, just staring at nothing. She made a decision, though she was scared to follow through. What if he turned out to be just as bad as Scabies? She had to take the risk. Her heart was telling her that this virus was her last chance at anything worthwhile.

So she ran after them, her footsteps near-silent due to her bare feet.

***What do you guys think? should I continue? again I don't know how many will enjoy this due to the whole female Ozzy thing. either way lemme know!***


	2. The start of something new

Hey so thank you guys, I'm surprised you guys like this, so, I have a bit more written than I'll be posting here today, so let me know if you like the direction this is going, or if it doesn't make any sense or even if you think something should be changed. Also, lemme know if you like the OC's I made for Ozzy to have as friends!

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own shit.

Recap: " _The virus hummed a bit, lifting his claw, which made her stiffen in fear, up to the brace and melting the hinge of it, and laughed at the surprised look on everyone's faces when it hit the ground._

" _You won't be needing that anymore Jones now will you?" He turned away, walking towards the exit._

" _Let's go see what other recruits we can scrounge up. I've got a deadline to make. Come on if you like Jones." The germs looked at each other before following the virus. The White blood cell stood there for a minute, just staring at nothing. She made a decision, though she was scared to follow through. What if he turned out to be just as bad as Scabies? She had to take the risk. Her heart was telling her that this virus was her last chance at anything worthwhile._

_So she ran after them, her footsteps near-silent due to her bare feet."_

_AND NOW TO THE STORY!_

She stayed in the back nervously, the only one who noticed her being the germ who helped her. This Germs name was Skilt, he was an ordinary bacteria germ cell. He wasn't anything special, more of a tactician than a fighter, but Ozzy felt somewhat safe with him. He was nice to her when the other germs didn't even care. He didn't touch her, but he held out his arm for her to take if she wanted to. She didn't, just shook her head a bit, but he wasn't upset. He seldom was with her, or much of anything. He just kept walking, making sure to keep up with the others. Ozzy stayed close to Skilt but kept her eyes on the virus. He walked so confidently as if he owned the place. She wished she had that kind of confidence like she used to.

Soon they got into the germs' car to head to the nose, The virus feeling oddly smug when he noticed the white blood cell nervously hiding behind one of the germs in the back seat. They got to the nose, and the virus had the germs working on causing a runny nose. One of the germs complained that it looked like they were just a common cold, which the virus proclaimed was exactly what he wanted them to think. The lookout called down, bringing attention to the fact an immunity cell had shown up with a cold pill. Ozzy was terrified. She hadn't seen another white blood cell since She got picked up by scabies, what would they do to her if they found out what had been done to her? The virus called out for the germs to release all the pressure valves.

" _They're about to blow the scene."_

Ozzy stayed out of the way, unsure as to what she could do to help or if they would even want her help. Most of the germs typically looked at her like something they wanted to kill or use, and it frequently terrified her. So she didn't really want to help them, but that virus…

"Let's go! This place is gonna give any second!" Ozzy came out of her thoughts with a flinch when her wrist was grabbed by Skilt and he dragged her to the car, making sure the immunity cell didn't catch a glimpse of her. Once the car was a decent distance Ozzy looked back in time to see the dam break, and the immunity cell gets dragged down with the snot. Skilt apologized for grabbing her, and she shook her head. He hadn't hurt her, and she had been the one spacing out. She hadn't panicked because of the physical movement of running keeping her in reality. She wished she could smile and reassure him she was fine, but she hadn't spoken or smiled in years. She didn't even know if she still could with what had been done to her, the changes she had gone through.

Soon they made it to The Zit, and the bouncer let them in without a hitch. This had been one of the few places before Scabies got a hold of Ozzy that she could find some decent company that wouldn't sneer at her or wouldn't kick her out. Once they got in The Virus had them all in a meeting room with a diagram of Frank's body on the table. He told them that this room would be the one they would go over the plan in, then made them leave to kill time. He called Ozzy over though before she could leave, though she had no idea where she'd go to kill time. She went over to him, rather intimidated. The virus grinned, sitting in the chair at the head of the table.

"Don't be scared baby, I won't bite~. Take a seat."

Once she was sitting,- and clearly feeling uncomfortable at being alone with him,- he sighed.

"Name's Thrax. Now, you able to speak baby?" He inquired.

She shrugged, looking slightly distressed. He frowned.

"What exactly did Scabies do to you that you don't know if you can talk or not? Did you lose your voice screaming or something?" He pushed.

She frowned and wiggled her hand, remembering the painful memories of screaming as her body burned. Thrax growled a little.

"Man. Such a pretty Little Girl like you didn't deserve somethin' like that. Have you tried Speakin' yet?" He had an idea in his head of what might've been done to her, but he hoped he was wrong. Ozzy blinked a few times, then shook her head. She hadn't had anyone to try and speak to, so she didn't bother attempting before. Thrax made a "Go ahead" motion, so she opened her mouth and tried to at least make a noise. A low noise did come out, her voice cracking from lack of use. She winced, cleared her throat, then hummed a bit to work her voice. Then she tried again.

"H-hi." She blinked, then blushed a dark blue. That was really all she could come up with to say? The first word she speaks in years and it's HI? He probably thought she was an idiot. Great. Just brilliant. Great going, Ozzy.

Thrax laughed, clearly amused.

"Hi to you too Baby~. Now, can you try and tell me what Scabies did to you?" He really did want to know. All her reactions were pointing to one thing, and he truly wanted to be wrong. Ozzy seemed to shrink in on herself.

"Experiment. Virus, Strain. Wanted, guard, pet. Burned, a lot. Didn't, come out, right." the sentence was fragmented, her voice was scratchy and crackly as all hell, but it was really all she could manage. Her throat hurt. The damage to her throat membrane from the experiment and her screams hadn't properly healed, but talking made the pain flare-up. The somewhat weak Virus strain within her system constantly fought with her genetic makeup, wanting to take full control and multiply but not being able to due to the experiments that were done to the strain itself, which constantly caused her pain and inhibited her healing. Being constantly yanked around by a collar hadn't helped either. She never looked like she was in pain though, she'd gotten good at hiding it. Scabies hated when she refused to show her pain, so it was the least she could do to piss him off. Thrax was astounded, but he was glad he was wrong. A virus strain? In a white blood cell?! What the hell had Scabies been thinking?! He frowned, confused.

"You don't show many traits for bein' mixed with Virus Strain Baby." He pointed out. Ozzy winced, holding up her hands. Round and soft fingertips stretched out and turned sharp, the membrane seemed to thin and her fingers looked more solid, her left pointer finger lengthening more than the rest into a wicked-looking claw. She looked down at her hands, which she put in her lap. Her claw wasn't nearly as long as Thrax's, but it was still longer than most. She shivered in pain as her membrane's color flickered abruptly between her original Azure and a weird magenta, bringing a wave of heat and pain making her curl up slightly. It went back to Azure, and she made her claws retract quickly to avoid the pain returning. Thrax had come over to her to look at her hands, but then he watched in astoundment when her color changed and she curled up, clearly in quite a lot of pain. He rolled a thought around in his head for a bit, watching the girl shiver as she slowly straightened back out and seemed to be unable to bring herself to look up at him after that little display. He smirked, coming to a decision, then his claw began to glow, a much softer shade than usual.

"Lemme see something Baby. Keep still alright? Wouldn't want to damage such a pretty face."

He brought his claw to her forehead, gently pricking her membrane and transferring some of his strain. Ozzy barely managed to stay still, though the burn from Thrax's claw on her face brought back brief memories of the burning she went through from the first strain being shoved through her system. She shivered, feeling her body fall and be caught as she passed out from the burn rushing through her. It was much, gentler than the last time though. She felt almost… safe.

OK! lemme know if you guys like this part, and lemme have suggestions and such, even if the next part is pretty much written out I haven't done much editing  
  
Edit as of 5/3/2020: This all is very old, I have a third chapter of this that I am crossposting from fanfiction.net, I may upload my other stories here, I may not. as it is, I hope you guys like what I have so far, it will honestly go through constant editing as it is right now as this is old and I haven't written more for it in two years until now, as I am currently working on chapter four. honestly, let me know what you guys think, comments fuel my life, and I want to know if you guys actually like this stuff. THANK YOU LOVELIES AND GOOD DAY


	3. I Do Adore~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we are on to the next part! Ozzy's been infected with Thrax' strain, we meet some people from Ozzy's past, and we get to see our favorite white blood cell have some fun for the first time in years! Also, surprise Ozzy it's your birthday! (Not really, but in the chapter it is! I know, shitty to make the day Frank either almost dies or does die her birthday but :/ It just kinda happened) this chapter is definitely more lighthearted, tho we will go back to angst after this.

**Obvious disclaimer: I do not own Osmosis Jones or Thrax and Ozzy would've been together somehow and it wouldn't have been the masterpiece it was, nor do I own Christina Aguilara's Dirrty it'll make sense eventually.**

_**BEGIN!** _

Thrax caught the girl as she passed out, moving to sit back down and cradling her in his lap and wrapping his coat around her. He hummed in satisfaction, watching her color go to a light pretty maroon color instead of the weird magenta and stayed that way. Her claws came back out and stayed out. His grin couldn't have been more satisfied as he ran his hand through her hair. His strain would overpower whatever weak ass strain she'd been infected with the first time, and this time it would stick and she wouldn't flicker back and forth with so much pain. He didn't want to know what Scabies had been thinking about with that dumbass experiment, that strain would've been slowly killing the little thing, but he was more than satisfied. If The Little One survived this he might just have to bring her home with him. He was sure his wife wouldn't mind this one as their Little, after all; this one was so clearly hurt pretty badly and in need of some love, even if she would need some adjusting to the life of a Little. He could tell this one would thrive under his wife's care. Yes, he could work with this.

-Quite sometime later-

Ozzy slowly woke to warmth. It wasn't painful, it felt rather nice actually. She didn't want to open her eyes, and she snuggled closer to the source of warmth. An amused chuckle rumbled through the surface she was snuggling, and she blearily opened her eyes to look up. Thrax's face was above her, watching with clear amusement and what looked like genuine warmth.

"Awake I see Baby. You missed quite a bit."

She blinked twice, turned her head to look at the germs in the room. Most of them she didn't recognize, but the ones from Scabies' gang she did. Skilt looked at her with clear concern, and she gave a sleepy smile before burying her face back into Thrax's chest, much to his amusement. Skilt gaped. He'd never seen Ozzy smile. Ozzy fell back asleep easily, not fully registering anything that just happened. Thrax then went back to focusing on the meeting, explaining his plan. He managed to get through it without a hitch, getting all of the germs excited. Though none of them got very loud, afraid of waking the pretty young Virus on their boss' lap and getting in trouble or worse, killed.

Pretty soon the germs all filed out, planning to meet up in a little while to go see about spreading some chaos and go over the more minute details of the plan. Thrax hummed. He didn't really wanna move, but Ozzy wasn't gonna wake up anytime soon- or so he thought. 'Guess the Little One's tougher than I thought.' he mused to himself as Ozzy groaned, shifting and rubbing her eyes before looking up at him. This time she registered where she was, and she squeaked. He couldn't help it, He laughed, the sound sending good shivers down Ozzy's back. She looked up at him, then realized her hands were clawed as one of them was gripping Thrax's shirt. Then she noticed her membrane, staring at her arms in shock. Thrax finally calmed himself, wiping tears from his eyes. He grinned at her.

"Surprise Baby. You're a fully-fledged Virus now."

Ozzy blinked. Then blinked some more. Then she reached over to pinch herself, flinching at the sting. Nope. Not dreaming. Ok. she could deal with this. It was better than what she'd been before. She paused, finally registering what felt different. She wasn't in pain. Aside from where she'd pinched herself but, she wasn't hurting on the inside anymore! Not even her throat! She looked up at Thrax as he grabbed her arm where she'd pinched herself, gently rubbing it to soothe the sting before bringing it to his mouth and kissing it gently, making her blush a rather fetching fiery orange color. He then lifted her as he stood before settling her on her own two feet. Once he let go he made sure she was stable before gently taking his coat back, chuckling at the blush on her face.

"Well, baby? Let's go have a little fun, shall we? No one's gonna mess with you now." He hummed a bit. Ozzy followed, then paused, looked down at the floor, and thanked him. He turned around to look at her in confusion, but she elaborated, playing with her fingers and not looking at him.

"Before, I was always in pain. The strain was constantly h-hurting me and fighting my own system, a-and it kept everything from h-healing fully. I, I don't hurt anymore. Not even my throat hurts anymore. I just, I can't even begin to thank you." Thrax smirked. Well, that was wonderful news and made her feel slightly obligated to him. He didn't wanna make her completely reliant on him or make her a puppet or some shit like that. Nah, wasn't his style. Still, it was nice to know she was grateful, and her manners were lovely.

"Well of course baby. Such a pretty little thing like you shouldn't have to go through that. Well, If you wanna come with me when I leave, I gotta warn you: my wife will smother you in hugs. She has a weakness for cute things."

Ozzy blinked, tilting her head.

"You have a wife?" She asked.

He nodded, laughing.

"Yup. and she is a Fiery, stubborn thing. She'd love you. I honestly wasn't expectin' you to wake up for a few hours while your body adjusts to my strain, but you seem to be handlin' it well. Now, you hungry baby?" He asked, before laughing when her stomach answered for her with a gurgle. She blushed heavily, thoroughly embarrassed. He couldn't help his amusement. He put a hand on the small of her back, leading her out of the room. Someone called Ozzy's name, and the two viri' turned to look and found four girls there. The bigger one, with a pink and green color membrane and green eyes in a blue ruffle dress with her hair in "Ringlets" looked at Ozzy amazed and relieved.

"Oh thank Frank It is you! OMG Ozzy, we haven't seen you in forever, we almost didn't recognize you with the new coloring even if your hair did stay the same!" Ozzy couldn't stop staring, her eyes watering slightly. They hadn't forgotten her. Thrax looked at Ozzy and the girls.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm somewhat outta the loop. How do you lovely ladies know Ozzy here?" He asked. The smallest girl, a small excited-looking virus with a dark green membrane with her "Hair" in pigtails in a scarlet red one-shoulder dress spoke up.

"Ozzy brought us together! She helped me out when I came to Frank and helped me find a place to live, even though she didn't have to! My name's Rinaia, I'm a Shingles virus! The big girl Is Virona, a mutated estrogen. Ozzy was her friend, helping her find a new place to live after her complex kicked her out and everything! Then there's Milania who we call Milly," she gestured to a red blood cell with waist-length pink hair in a white strapless dress, "a red blood cell who lost her house to a fire set by her crazy ex, who died in the fire. Ozzy introduced her to Vi, who offered to help Milly look for a new place, and let her live with her till she did. Course, they got together so Milly never left but still. Last but not least is Nancy, a Naegleria Fowleri Virus." Again, gesturing to the last girl, a dark purple Virus with short lavender hair in an asymmetrical bob wearing a black low back cocktail dress. "She came here to try and kill Frank, but she found Frank wasn't worth it. Then she met Ozzy, back when she was still in the immunity force. Instead of trying to kill or arrest her, Ozzy became her friend! Then She introduced Nancy to us and well she took a liking to us!" Ozzy couldn't help it, she started giggling. She'd forgotten just how adorable Rinaia was when she got started babbling. Thrax smiled at the sound. He couldn't help but be impressed with this one.

"Well ladies, the name's Thrax. It's lovely meeting you, but this Little One needs to eat somethin' 'fore she wastes away." He teased.

Virona laughed. "Oh you don't know the half of it!" she teased.

"Ozzy often forgot to feed herself when she got into something, so we got into the habit of mothering her something awful." Milly chimed.

"Ozzy is very important to us, so when she stopped coming in we were worried sick. Learning Scabies had her as a pet was very hard to take and we had to fight not to just go in and demand her back. Every year gone by made it even harder not to rip them all to shreds, especially since we never saw any trace of her. The only information on her we got from a germ named Skilt, who knew we are her friends. Even then he couldn't tell us much." Nancy added, her voice low and smooth like icy silk, with an almost out of character warmth, at least for her. Ozzy felt warm, in both her chest and her face. Her face because she was embarrassed that they brought up the mothering, and her chest because they had worried for her. Thrax was very impressed. Ozzy seemed to have quite a loyal group of friends. And he couldn't believe two of them were even Virus'! That was something of note. No wonder she hadn't reacted horribly to the idea she was one permanently, she was used to them. He'd have to remember that. He was brought out of his thoughts when He realized Ozzy was being led away by three of the girls, looking back at him briefly to which he smiled. The one name Nancy was still standing near him and looking very protective.

"Somethin' the matter baby?" He asked, amused. Nancy wasn't impressed.

"You're here to kill Frank I assume?" She got straight to the point, he could admire that. He nodded. She huffed.

"Well let me say this, cuz it's obvious you're gonna take her with you. Oh please don't look so surprised. You wouldn't have added your strain to her system if you didn't intend on taking her with you. And yes, it's clear to see that that's what you did, we're not stupid. I'm warning you, La Muerte Rojo; You hurt her? I will find a way to kill you. Do you understand me? The girls and I would die for Ozzy. She has done nothing but her best for us, so it's the least we could do to repay her." She was dead serious. Stronger Lethal Virus or not, He would NOT get away with hurting one of the few people she considered a friend. No one had ever tried to be her friend for no other reason than that, they had all just wanted something. Protection, to use her, not dying, whatever. Not Ozzy. Nancy would kill herself before she let something happen to her.

Thrax chuckled. "I would never. She's been nothing but adorable since I first saw her. 'Sides, my wife would kill me if I hurt our potential Little for no reason before she even got to meet her." Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Alright. But heed my warning Thrax Roja. Oh, and if you do intend to make her your little, She loves cuddles, sweets, baking, and soft things. Give her a soft toy or blanket and you'll be lucky to get it away from her for a few days." With that, she walked away leaving Thrax to wonder how the hell she knew his last name. He dismissed it, figuring she'd heard of him. Ozzy meanwhile was being fed food by her friends. Virona had brought food she'd made cuz the bar food was nasty even for germ standards, so she was currently being hand-fed like a kid while her friends interrogated her about what happened to her since scabies had "Hired" her. He had never touched her in any way except to slap her around now and again, kick her once or twice if she tripped or to pull on that stupid collar, but it still made her have a semi instinctive flinch when seeing a hand coming at her. She explained semi thoroughly about the initial infection, how much it burned painfully, making her feel like she was being burned from the inside out constantly, a low burn in the background unless she tried to use it, which made her be in so much pain she couldn't move. The girls made appropriate sounds of anger, Virona saying she'd have liked to get her hands on Scabies which was a bit uncharacteristic for her, but understandable considering how much she cared for Ozzy. Course then Ozzy explained how Thrax killed him, which made Virona huff indignantly.

"Damn. Still, I would've liked to. You didn't deserve that Ozzy. Out of anyone, you deserved that kind of shit the absolute least." Virona slowly hugged her, so she wouldn't scare or upset her. Ozzy hugged back, nuzzling Virona's chin which made her giggle. Rinaia made a squeaking indignant noise as she realized something.

"Is that the same clothes Scabies made you wear?!" She asked. Ozzy looked down at the Toga, nodding as she realized she hadn't changed clothes in the past couple of years. She'd only been allowed the one, which was washed frequently; near every other day. That was the only time she got to wear something different, which was usually just one of Skilt's shirts which were way too big for her. Milly made a growling noise, pulling Ozzy's hand gently to make her stand.

"Come on with me, I've got a spare dress with me. We're the same size so I know it'll fit and no you're not being a burden on me by giving this to you I'm happy to be able to give you something." She knew if she hadn't said that Ozzy would have denied the dress. She dragged the semi protesting ce-uh, virus, into the girl's bathroom, gently pushing the dress from her bag into Ozzy's hands then turning her into a stall.

"Go on, I wanna see it on you. I'm sure Mr. Thrax out there will love it too~" She teased.

Ozzy huffed with a blush.

"He's married Ya know." She pointed out. Milly laughed.

"Could've fooled me with the way he treats you~."

Ozzy groaned, going into the stall to put the dress on. It was red with hints of orange and barely-there yellow, looking almost like contained fire, and it had an open back with the front having a deep v-cut that went below her chest and coming up as a neckpiece that zippered. It came to about her mid-thigh, and she felt ridiculous and embarrassing, but also rather attractive. Her appearance and believing she looked good had always been something she struggled with, but right now she could honestly believe it. She came out of the stall and Milly mock fainted.

"You look amazing Ozzy! It looks gorgeous on you oh I knew it would! Guess what? It's yours." She cut Ozzy off when she went to protest.

"I bought it for you silly. Happy Birthday, Ozzy."

Ozzy blinked.

"It's… today's my birthday?" She asked almost unbelieving. Milly frowned sadly.

"Yeah, Ozzy. yeah, it is." She moved to hug Ozzy tightly. Ozzy was in shock slightly. She hadn't thought about the date for so long, but how could she forget her birthday? Milly smiled sadly at the look on her friend/soul sister's face, wishing nothing more than that Scabies was still alive so she could make him pay for what he did to Ozzy.

"Come on, the girls are waiting for us. We've been celebrating your birthday every year hoping you'd be given the day off one day, but it never happened and now Scabies is dead so it doesn't matter. Oh well, we've got cake back at Vi's place, if you wanna join us?" she asked hopefully. Ozzy smiled, tearing up.

"I'd love to. D-do you think, um, Thrax, would want to come?" She couldn't keep the hopeful tone from her voice if she tried. Milly laughed.

"I have a feeling he wouldn't miss it for almost anything." She led Ozzy out of the bathroom and back to the girls, who had been joined by Thrax who looked rather at home despite how clearly out of place he was. He looked over at them when he saw Milly out of the corner of his eye, looked back at Virona, then he did a double-take, and stared at Ozzy slack-jawed. Ozzy felt her face burn from the intense look she was getting. Once they reached the table the girls all complimented Ozzy, saying how sexy yet cute she looked. She looked at Thrax discretely and found him watching her.

"Baby you are lookin' Fiiiine~" He drawled. She blushed while the girls giggled. He patted the chair next to him, where she'd been sitting before. She sat down, feeling silly and shy. He smiled, leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

"You do look great. Enjoy yourself, your friends told me it was your birthday. Happy Birthday, Ozzy Baby~" his tone was genuine but flirty. Ozzy's face was burning.

"Th-thank you."

The music changed, the song a familiar one.

"~Ooh. I'm overdue. Gimme some room.

I'm coming through.~"

Renaia grabbed Ozzy's hand and dragged her to the dance floor, the other girls following.

"Paid my dues, In the mood.

Me and my girls gonna shake the room.~"

Nancy spun Ozzy, helping her get used to dancing again, though Ozzy was super nervous.

"~DJ Spinnin' (Show your hands)

Let's get dirty (That's my jam)

I need that, uh, to get me off~

Sweatin till my clothes come off.~"

Ozzy was slowly getting into the rhythm, Dancing to the beat alongside Virona and Nancy.

"~It's explosive Speakers are thumping

(Oh)

Still jumping six in the mornin'.~"

The new virus laughed, finally enjoying herself for the first time in too long. Thrax was very much enjoying the show, not just because that dress was rather revealing when the skirt twirled. Ozzy looked like she was having a lot of fun, and it made her look that much more beautiful. Yup, he'd definitely found himself a good one.

"~Table dancing, glasses are crashing

(Oh)

No question time for some action.~"

The girls were all dancing rather suggestively now, though Ozzy only barely. No matter how comfortable she got dancing, dancing like that makes her uncomfortable and just plain weird. Her hips bopped side to side, she twirled, hands following her body and the beat. She wasn't dancing for anybody but herself, and she loved it. She'd forgotten how much fun dancing was!

"~Temperature's up (can you feel it)

About to erupt.

Gonna get my girls,

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise~

Gonna get, Rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirty

It's about time that I came to start the party.~"

She was singing along softly, not even paying attention to anything but her girls and the beat. Thrax couldn't stop staring. She was an amazing dancer when she got into it like this.

"~Sweat dripping off of my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirty

It's about time for my arrival.~"

Ozzy grabbed Rinaia and started dancing with her, the two of them laughing and just having fun with their friends. Thrax was fighting himself not to get visibly aroused but damn if Ozzy didn't make it hard. He knew for a fact she wasn't doing it on purpose but he was having a hard time not going over there and making it obvious what she was doing to him. Finally, the song ended and the girls came back to sit down, laughing and talking easily, Ozzy feeling more normal, relaxed and happy then she had in years.

She sat back down next to Thrax, face thoroughly flushed with exertion. He smiled at her.

"Have fun, Baby?"

She nodded. She still hadn't gotten used to the nickname, but he called just about everyone baby so she figured she would eventually.

A couple of hours later they went to Virona and Milly's house, they lived down in the upper digestive tract on the border of the trachea. For a couple of hours, they hung out like they used to, playing around, watching random shows, then they had cake and the other girls gave Ozzy presents. From Virona she got a new bracelet, a simple string of green carbon gems with a single charm: a little Jirachi. ((Frank had gotten into Pokemon when Shane did, so they were able to watch it alongside him and they were able to make their own version. He still watched it, even if Shane had gotten over it.)) From Rinaia she got a portrait she'd drawn of Ozzy and the girls. Rinaia sold art for a living, and she was brilliant at it. It made Ozzy almost cry it was so beautiful. They all looked happy and healthy. From Nancy, she got another dress, this one more of a sundress made of a silky soft fabric. It was pale red with subtle green vine patterns. Ozzy thanked them all, overwhelmed at the love she hadn't felt in so long, and the happiness at celebrating her birthday with her friends once more. She knew that they'd have to leave, to find new homes before Frank died and all that, but for now, she was content to be with her friends once more.

Thrax watched all of this, feeling decidedly out of place. If he were a different person, he might feel bad for these girls having to find new homes. But he wasn't different, and The Girls had come up to him to ask if Ozzy would be taken care of, then telling him that they'd be fine finding a new home together, but so long as Ozzy was safe and happy then they were happy. They all also threatened him, making sure he knew that if Ozzy were hurt they would all find him and rip him a new ass. He found it amusing, but he understood their concerns. Ozzy had brought them all together, had done everything she possibly could for them, and was their lynchpin. without her, they would never have met each other and they would've been miserable. Milly would've been living on the streets, as would Virona. Rinaia probably would've been homeless too, or she would've moved on to another body. Nancy? She probably would've just left Frank and never met any of them. Ozzy gave them all a chance they'd never gotten before, and they were happy. All thanks to one little white blood cell, who gave them all a chance.

Hours later almost everybody was asleep. Milly had broken out the alcohol, so they had all gotten drunk. Well, almost all of them. Thrax was the only one sober, and the only one awake. He shook his head, Amused as hell. He went around, rearranging them so they were at least comfortable on the couches/pillow piles. He couldn't hold back the soft laugh at seeing Ozzy, curled up like a germ kitten on a pillow pile underneath the coffee table.

He decided he needed some sleep too, so he moved a chair into the corner of the room and fell asleep in it, watching Ozzy curl up underneath his jacket that he'd put on top of her. what? he wasn't heartless, and he'd found blankets to cover the others with. He had absolutely zero wish to deal with hungover and cranky girls first thing in the morning. His last thought before going to sleep was him wondering how exactly his wife would react to the little one. He was betting on smothering. He loved her but she was a big hugger and tended to be a bit of a mother hen. probably why a big chunk of potential littles hadn't stuck around as well as him being a bit gruffer than they wanted. well, there was the whole virus thing to consider as well but... And he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, guys! I edited this chap a bit, mostly grammar, some spelling, and reworded a few things. I may or may not change some more, but for now, I'm done. Anyways, enjoy it! Till next time my Lovelies!


End file.
